


A Shattered Epic

by Hazellum



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: :P, AAAAAAAAAAA, Fuck You In The Highest Regard, I Say, I mean, I mean fuck, Its a midevil au, LOOK WHAT YOU DID, Of course there is going to be an epic for it, Royalty, Royalty AU, To Black Magic, WHY DO YOU EXIST. BLACK MAGIC, YOU CORRUPTED THE BOY CHILD, Zib was a perfectly good choild, also, and SIEZURES, but look at him, hes got trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellum/pseuds/Hazellum
Summary: I made this little ditty for the Royalty AU. Read Melody Of The VOid's royalty au before this, its super spoiler heavy.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	A Shattered Epic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyoftheVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Royal Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092205) by [MelodyoftheVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid). 



I'll tell you a tale  
Of princes three  
From before our modern history

It started with a war  
A war spanning the world  
That seemed to fight forevermore

It started with a kingdom  
Small, unimportant  
Who saw a chance  
And took it

An envoy they sent  
To the growing empire  
A treaty they sent  
To avoid war's fire

A prince, they promised,  
Crowned to rule their throne  
Bound in marriage  
To one  
Of the empire's own

Yet what was to be  
When twins, they did see?  
Simply  
The eldest  
WOuld inherit

But what of the younger  
The younger brother  
His future shattered  
Like glass  
Tinkling

For every day of his life  
Filled with a unique strife  
He was the spare  
The second  
Of this, he was quite aware.

I'll tell you a tale  
Of princes three  
From before our modern history

The first was the eldest,  
One day he'd be king  
And on his finger  
A diamond ring

He sat on his throne  
O'erlooking the sea  
Pondering, pondering,  
creatures of mystery

His hair all a mess,  
Ruffled by wind,  
Mussed my the must of adventure

Kingship he didn't want  
Duty pushed on him  
Keeping him upon his golden throne  
Keeping him at home

The second prince hailed  
From a land far away  
And in this new court  
he held little sway.  
Held there by a promise

A promise made by kingdoms two  
A promise made out of the blue  
Tying the princes together  
Forever  
A promise of love true

So there he'd stand  
Upon a silver shore  
His ships retreating  
Forevermore

By his side  
His fiancee  
The person who stood  
For the kingdom  
Who took his dreams  
Away

And they fight  
And they clash  
Their rage a thundering CRASH

BOOM, CRASH  
Like unto a cannon  
BOOM, CRASH  
Their battle of words  
BOOM, CRASH,  
Day after day

They wanted the same thing,  
ye neither could have their way

Their kingdoms united  
A binding of bloods  
Their love beknighted  
Their battles a-flood.

The third was the youngest,  
And felt quite at home  
Thinking of if he sat  
On the silver throne  
His jeaolousy grew  
Creeping like ivy  
His sanity overthrew

For every day of his life  
Filled with a unique strife  
He was the spare  
The second  
Of this, he was quite aware.

His anger did grow  
And a seed it did sow  
In his heart  
He fell apart  
His life a lie  
He wore a mask  
And yet, it was slipping  
At long last

He studied, he read  
Of magicks and curses  
Spells of good  
and evil too

For surely,  
For surely,  
If he was of use  
For surely,  
For surely,  
He would be loved.

He watched from his tower  
His brother was taught  
His brother was praised  
His brother was raised.

For every day of his life  
Filled with a unique strife  
He was the spare  
The second  
Of this, he was quite aware.

And still, not enough  
The eldest craved more  
Or at least, it seemed that way  
The youngest's madness  
grown like a plague  
He could see nothing but greed  
And jealousy, mislaid.

As he stood  
In his tower tall  
He plotted he planned  
His own brother's fall

A spell most malign  
Of mirrors and reflections  
Did, with his plans, align

He invited his brother  
Up to his tower  
He invited his brother  
to the heart of his power

His plan a success!  
Though it wasn't planned at all  
His brother sure to fall.

So why then, does his heart hurt  
At his brother's glassy stare  
So why then does his heart hurt  
At his new fiancee unaware

I'll tell you a tale  
Of princes three  
A tale of sadness, and misery  
And yet there is hope  
However small  
That the youngest of the three  
can change his own  
History

I'll tell you a tale  
Of princes three  
One cursed to die,  
One cursed to fawn,  
One cursed with madness  
Redder than dawn.

And yet there is more  
To this tale  
Than of a prince  
Who did fade  
Than of a prince  
Whose will was stolen.  
Than of a prince  
Whose soul did pale  
Whose morals did fail

There was a princess, you see  
Her rage was stronger than the very sea  
A blade in hand,  
Helmet upon her head,  
She'd slash and she'd stab  
Any threat to her land

Her brother deemed dead  
Her other brother now in his stead  
She swore her loyalty  
Unknowing of his  
treachery 

For sure,  
I'll tell you a tale  
Of princes three  
From before our modern history  
Yet the princess did bring  
The ending

The day of the wedding  
To bind the two nations  
A ship did make its heading

At the end of the isle,  
The youngest did stand  
A crown on his head  
A spell in his hand.

Upon his head a crown of glass  
Of mirrors shattered  
A joke, rather crass

In his hand a spell  
Of false memory  
Nothing could get in his way

He'd come too far  
Sacrificed to much  
By magic, His skin was marred  
By magic, his soul was touched

And yet it did  
A princess, his sister  
A plot found out  
A plan shattered

His brother, now freed  
His eyes filled with sorrow  
A prince cast  
TO the waves of tomorrow

An empress enraged  
A treaty engaged  
A clause enforced  
A prison now used

An escape made  
In the darkest night  
A magically aided  
Justice-fleeing flight

The woods did offer  
Freedom from his past  
A cottage he found,  
A new life amassed

His crown of glass  
Lost to time  
Replaced by daisy, lavender  
Mint, and thyme.

The scars of magic  
Still covering his face  
His home  
He could never return to that place

And yet, he was happy,  
At least for a time

And yet he was not,  
For he could not forget  
His crimes.

His mind shattered  
Reflecting his thoughts  
His psyche so cruel  
His memories so sharp

I'll tell you a tale  
Of princes three  
From before our modern history

It started with a war  
A war spanning the world  
That seemed to fight forevermore

I'll tell you a tale  
Of princes three  
From before our modern history

The first, the eldest,  
Now sat on his throne  
Ruling kindly  
His own home

Memories returning  
Day by day  
Magic has lost him  
From its sway.

The second, the youngest,  
From a land far away,  
Happy now,  
By his husband's side

His homeland torn still  
Its eternal war  
Yet here he was happy  
There was peace  
Forevermore

The third, a brother,  
A twin,  
A bother

For every day of his life  
Filled with a unique strife  
He was the spare  
The second  
Of this, he was quite aware.

Yet now, he was free  
At least partly  
A new life  
New hope  
New family


End file.
